


Hands in the Air

by Tuunbaq



Series: Terrorbites [4]
Category: The Terror (TV 2018)
Genre: Crossdressing, Gen, Microfic, Nonnies Made Me Do It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:33:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21529861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tuunbaq/pseuds/Tuunbaq
Summary: It's competition time aboard H.M.S. Terror! Does Lt. Little have what it takes to strut that runway like a diva?
Series: Terrorbites [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1530395
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Hands in the Air

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted for the FFA prompt: 100 words of walking to the club purse first

"Trust me, Lieutenant Little," Jopson says, paintbrush and pot in hand.  
  
Little eyes the liquid in the pot. "Is that paint?"  
  
"No, it's mashed up vegetables. A little for the lips, a little for a blusher," Jopson replies, repeating, "trust me, the colour will bring out those lovely eyes a treat!"  
  
Little shuffles the dress a little lower, revealing his hairy chest. "The dress isn't too much, is it?"  
  
"Too much is precisely the point, sir," Jopson says as he carefully applies the makeup.  
  
Little still looks gloomy. "How did I get mixed up in all this?"  
  
"It's good for morale, sir. Listen to all that cheering out there," Jopson says with a smile. "There. You look perfect."  
  
Little can't bear to see what he must look like, turning away from the small mirror on his shelf as Jopson opens the door.  
  
"Next contestant, please!" Crozier calls out over the whistling and cheering.  
  
Before he can protest, Jopson pulls Little to him and out the door, a pat on the shoulders for luck. Little darts a panicked look back, but Jopson is pointing to the galley, so he steels his nerve and starts walking to the audience.  
  
To his surprise, he finds himself smiling as the men cheer for him. His eyes search out his rivals and he silently judges their efforts.  
  
Hickey looks startlingly beautiful, his skirts shamelessly pulled up over his crossed legs. He's giving everyone the eye as he leers and pouts, rolling and pushing his chest forward.  
  
David Young is blushing and giggling as he frolics about, looking so innocent and sweet.  
  
Little fidgets with the red ribbon Jopson wove into his hair and smiles awkwardly. He feels like he should dance about a bit, so he sways from side to side, getting a good cheer and a thumbs-up from Jopson. He begins to feel confident for the _Terrors_ to win.  
  
The main cabin door slides open and a set of boots echo down the passage. Little turns to see Fitzjames stride along like he owns the place, looking absolutely stunning from coiffed head to shining boots. His skirts flow as he stops, flounces around and strides back to the cabin, hands in the air like he just don't care. Fitzjames blows a kiss to Jopson before sliding the cabin door shut with a ruby-red smile.  
  
As everyone whistles and shouts, Little stares glumly. There was no way to beat _that_ , Fitzjames was simply gorgeous!


End file.
